


Story time: Noct and Prom (Hansel and Gretel)

by Rosette82



Series: Royal Nanny [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers Grimm, F/M, Hansel and Gretel - Freeform, bedtime story, grimm story, interruptions, prompto can't keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: Fairy tale time with interruptions..





	Story time: Noct and Prom (Hansel and Gretel)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the fairy tale as I remember but used Noctis and Prompto as the main characters. I imaged Gladiolus to be the wood cutter and Ignis the witch.
> 
> Sorry if I don't have all the details from the story.

_Once upon a time in a small cottage lived a woodcutter with his family. The family was very poor and didn't had enough food to eat. The stepmother always blamed the children who ate too much. So she told her husband to take the children into the woods and leave them there._

_The woodcutter complained about the idea and didn’t want to._

_"We don't have enough food for us when they eat too much!" The stepmother rose her voice. ”This is the only way for us to survie.”_

_She convinced him and he finaly agreed in sadness._

_What the adult didn’t know was that Noct had heard them arguing from his room. When they both gone to bed, he snuck out from the cottage to collect white stones. When he collected so many he could, he went back inside and into his bedroom wich he shared with his little sister Prom._

_The next morning the woodcutter brought the children into the woods. Noct droped one stone at a time when he followed his father without him knowing._

_When they went far enough the woodcutter left the children and went another way home so they wouldn’t follow him._

_They children waited until it turned dark before they followed the stones back home. Much to the stepmothers disappointment._

_The stepmother convinced her husband to go even further into the forest next day._

_When night came Noct tried to open the bedroom door but it was locked by the stepmother. He couldn’t sneak out._

_When the morning came he snuck some bread from his breakfast into his pocket. This time the woodcutter went even further into the forest with the children like his wife told him. And Noct dropped some bread crumbs on the ground like before._

_The woodcutter later left the children again and the sibligs waited until it got dark but this time the crumbs was gone. The birds had eaten them and the children were lost._

”What will happen to them?” Promto asked curiously. He and Nocits was sharing your lap while you read the story.

 

”I will come to that soon. Be patient.” You ansewered and turned to the next page.

 

_The children wandered and wandered and it didn’t take long until they got tired and hungry. But then a bird came flying. It chipered happily above them and then flew another direction. It landed on a twig from a tree and chippered after them._

_The children curiously followed the bird and later they found a small house. The house was built by all kind of sweets. The walls was made of biscuits and cookies in all kinds of shapes. The windows was made of melted sugar in all kinds of colors. The roof was made of chocolate bread and chocolate bars._

_Their hungry somtchas echoed more than before and they started eating from the house. Noct broke a part from the roof while Prom ate from the window sill. Both of them where unwere who lived in the house they ate from._

”They will get stomach ache if they eat too much.” Promto noted and pointed on the picture to the story.

 

”Yes, in real world you would get stomach ache. But this is a story and it doesn’t say so. Now will you let me continue? It’s not much left.” You sighed and looked down at the blond boy.

 

”Yeah, queit Promto. I want to sleep after this story.” Noctis complained.

 

”Noctis. Don’t be selfish. We all want to sleep after this.” Ignis said. He sat beside you and Gladiouls sat on the other side.

 

”Boys.” You rose your voice a bit to get their attention to stop talking. ”Do you want to know the end before you go the bed? Then be quiet and let me read.”

 

They all got quiet and you contined.

 

_”Who dares to eat on my house?” Said a hoarse old voice from inside the house. The door opened and out stepped an old woman._

_She spotted the children who got shocked ant stopped eating. ”Poor you, my children. Please come in and I will make pancakes for you.” She smiled and went inside._

_The children followed her inside and sat at a table. What the children didn’t know that this old woman wasn’t an old woman at all. She was a witch who feed children to later eat them up!_

_When Noct and Prom got tired of all the food, the witch fooled them to stay in her house. She locked Noct into a cage and made Prom do house work, like cleaning. While the witch made lots of sweet food to feed Noct._

_She wanted him to be thick and tender before eating him. But everytime she checked on him, Noct fooled her by putting out a thin twig insted of his finger. So she fed him even more._

_While she was preparing the food for him she told Prom to see if the oven was hot enough. But Prom wasn’t gonna get fooled this time and said she couldn’t open the oven door to look. So the witch bent down the oven and opened the door. Now it was Prom’s change! She pushed the witch into the oven and closed the oven door quickly. A squeaky cry came from the oven but it died out quickly and Prom could lock up the cage to free her brother._

_They then found the witch’s treasures and grabbed it all before returning into the woods. After a long walk they finaly reached their home. The father was so happy to see them since the stepmother died._

_With the witch’s treasures they lived happily ever after._

_The end._

 

You closed the book and Noctis got up from your knee.

”That was a good story. But next time I want you to be inside the story too.”

 

”Me? But I’m the narrator.” You helped Promto stand up before you could do the same.

 

”Yeah. You have to be inside the story next time. Maybe a princess and I could be you knight.” Promto smiled.

 

”And I want to be the prince.” Noctis suggested.

 

”I would like to be a charater that doesn’t die.” Ignis pointed as he rose up from his spot.

 

”I don’t mind what character I get.” Gladious siad. ”I’m fine with whatever.”

 

”Okay. I’ll see if I can find another story that fit all of us untill next time.” You putted the book away.

 

”Now march to bed, boys.”


End file.
